Talk:Element 115
Untitled It appears things can only be killed by Element 115 after coming into contact with it. For example Fluffy (Original HellHound) was put into the Der Riese teleporters which are powered by Element 115. And it also backs up the creation of Zombies. When they first came into contact with Element 115, they did not, die. Instead, they sort of mutated but when they are hit the second time (Via Wunderwaffe or electric barriers (also powered by Element 115, think about it)(Also i found out that DG-2 in German science terms means, Magic Bullet)) they die, sort of like a system overload. If you have the Wunderwaffe you can get the three 115 beam come down across the screen like just before you teleport. You get hit by this because, 1, Youre holding a 115 powered weapon, 2, you've got spare ammo in your pocket. And if your with someone who has a wunderwaffe, well, you have been fighting TOGETHER in CO-OP mode at CLOSE QUARTERS. Doc.Richtofen 15:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :May be so. But one correction- DG-2 stands for Die Glocke 2, a reference to the German Die Glocke flying bell craft project that supposedly existed, according to a Polish researcher,a nd was possibly launched by a device called the Fly Trap. It has nothing to do with bullets or magic. --Slusho42 18:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I guessed that after posting. I got the magic-bullet thing for WTG. Where did you get the Die-Glocke Information?Doc.Richtofen 15:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Spot on the moon I have not seen one where is it? Warpanda13 20:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It is on the moon in Der Riese. I haven't seen it myself though, I just downnloaded the patch/map this morning (stupid school). General Geers April 27 12:57 pm (AEST) 2010 The information onDie Glocke can be found in several different places like regular wikipedia and also I am a huge researcher of it so I could tell u alot about it. Odd Coincidence, Fallout Series They are not connected in any way, but in the fallout Universe, there is a "New Plague" designated "Limit-115" I saw the number while browsing on the fallout Wikia, and I thought it was quite odd. And surprising. CONSPIRACY! --Kastrenzo 17:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Mind Wipe? The page says Tank's, Nikolai's, and Takeo's minds where all wiped, and Richtofen has observed this. At what point were their minds wiped, and why wasn't Richtofen's wiped?--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]YOU. LOSE. 17:17, December 6, 2010 (UTC) i erased it! 01:24, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Saying that their minds were "wiped" is technically incorrect. The specfic quote is that "all specific memories have been lost," but does not indicate what memories were lost, what the memory loss is a side effect of, or when it all took place. No one knows why Richtofen apparently hasn't lost any memories, either. What game? The first sentence in the trivia of this article says that there are 115 overall guns in this game. I know this is crazy, but I don't think that that editor meant just in WaW. Anyways, does that sentence refer that there are 115 guns in the CoD series? It doesn't really make sense at all to me... -User:JerryWiffleWaffle 21:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) FREAKING OUT! ok, ever since i started playing zombies i have been seeing the number 115 EVERYWHERE! its kinda creepy... did this happen to anyone else? It's the same thing where your looking for a red car but don't see one. Then you stop looking and it's like Red Car Day. Yes this happens to me too. Don't "Freak Out", it's your mind as a human doing this, just you conciously aren't noticing it. Ѵєяɩτѧѕ 19:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC)AustinAsDeidara Yes, I'm constantly seeing it now too! [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 09:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Dude, same thing is happening to me! At my friend's house, he was watching Channel 115. I was going to meet up with my girlfriend at quarter after one o clock (1:15). I just recently at 115 kills in a zombies map on Kino der Toten. I'm on page 115 in my book. Shit, this is scary. [[User:Mace170|'Mace170']][[User talk:Mace170|'Talk']] 01:25, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Memory Wipe Tank,Nikolai and Takeos memory was wiped by element 115 and Dr Richtofen did the wiping of the memory so there lives didnt intefere with the zombie killing Citation Needed. 08:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RENAME? I was wondering about the name of the article. I think we should rename it to "Ununpentium," as it ''is the correct name for Element 115. JerryWiffleWaffle 01:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) It isn't explicitely called so in-game. [[User:MatheusBond|'MatheusBond']] Say hello to my MP40! 01:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually, the Element 115 referred to in the game isn't Ununpentium. It is taken from real-life conspiracy theories (much like the teleporters are from the Die Glocke conspiracy) regarding UFOs and such. While Ununpentium is a man-made element, the 115 of these conspiracies and of the Zombies plot is an extraterrestrial element. In real life it's the supposed power source for UFOs held in Area 51 (in fact, this is referred to in an easter egg on Der Riese.) LieutenantHawk 00:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Real Conspiracy Theories Okay, why should the information about real conspiracy theories be deleted from the Element 115 Trivia section? The information is completely relevant. I have made similar entries on the Der Riese and Teleporter pages, and they have not been deleted once in the several months that they've been there. Why? Well, as far as I'm concerned the information is completely relevant, just as it is here. Please allow the entry to remain, because it is a significant connection between Zombies and the same conspiracy theories that have been mentioned in other places. LieutenantHawk 01:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) UFOs and Zombies have no connection. CoaZTalk 01:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) then please explain why there is a zombie map related to the moon You're making no sense, anon. [[User:MatheusBond|'MatheusBond']] Say hello to my MP40! 18:27, August 6, 2011 (UTC) 115 Reference on "hotel" I just noticed on Hotel when your enter the elevator on the ground floor it says 1 above it and when you reach the top it jumps to 15! Just saying18:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) So the hotel has fifteen floors, of which two are accessible. Your point? Not everything is a reference. 18:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I must hurry to black ops to see if this is true!!!!!! 19:51, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Elerium-115 Element 115 is most likely a reference to Elerium-115, an alien resource used in all X-COM games to power alien weaponry and warships. This seems to be all the more the case, since it's harvested from meteorites (in BlOps). See also Elerium-115 on UFOpaedia.org. -- Ishbane 20:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) It's not a reference. CoaZTalk 16:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) * when the player uses a bomb he will tipe "115" in till he is done. 115 mining I been looking on YouTube and the story of the Zombies story on here, but I can't seem to find a date when the Germans started mining Element 115. Does anyone really know? It's never specified, 115 came from space so the time could vary. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 09:27, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Edit Someone needs to add at the bottom that the Black Ops Rezurrection map pack is 1.15 GB in size. 07:35, December 17, 2012 (UTC) People have done it and it's been removed several times, it's coincidental. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 07:50, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Clockwork Orange Reference Maybe a coincidence, but I figured I might as well mention this and let an admin decide: The drug used for "rehabilitation" in A Clockwork Orange is called syrum 114. The drug causes terror and a death-like paralysis until the patient is almost actually dead, after which the subject comes back to life and is sort of reborn. There are several other parallels between Black Ops and A Clockwork Orange, ie. Clockwork's rehabilitation center and BO's pentagon room, brainwashing obedience, the protagonist's names, some of the visual environment in BO (for one, the old computer equipment with the red number displays is taken straight out of Clockwork), etc., otherwise I'd chalk it up to conincidence. 05:59, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Rename to Divinium? In game, the offical name of the element is Divinium, so shouldn't we rename the page to that? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 01:05, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Add alter ego for 115 Add the new official name: Moscovium. It has been named that for almost a year Dave.wolf.397948 (talk) 23:39, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :COD:IRL 23:58, October 3, 2017 (UTC)